youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Masterath Gaming
Chris Prewett, '''better known online as '''Masterath, is an English YouTube Commentator and Let's Player who joined YouTube in the Summer of 2007. Masterath has since delved into varied styles on the site including Let's Playing, Vlogging and mostly Comedy based material and a Fan Made Robot Wars series that he had published on YouTube between 2009 and 2013 which he did for 13 years. He is one half of the Comedy Duo Radio CAD who had 2 channels. One of their radio show (which ran from 2009 to 2015) and 1 of random Sitcoms. Masterath refers to himself as the Chibi Little Man due to his height being only 5 ft 4½ (As stated in MasterRants | Episode 38). His channels combined have over 3,000 videos, over 1,200 subscribers and over 400,000 video views overall and his gaming channel (Masterath Gaming) has amassed over 250,000 video views. Masterath is most known for his Gaming channel which has over 2,200 videos. He was previously known for his FMRW Series and his comedy videos on the Masterath channel and collaboration Channels with Exterdeath8. Masterath Gaming is Masterath's gaming channel that started in November 2010 after Masterath started a fondness of Let's Playing. His Let's Play videos go as far back as 2009 when he uploaded Let's Play videos onto the Masterath Channel. After about 5 or 6 Let's Plays were up, Masterath decided to make a completely new channel to hold his Let's Plays. This channel has become his most popular with 927 Subscribers (593 more than the Masterath Channel) and on average about 6,000 video views per month. This channel also has over 2,200 videos and is way more active that his Masterath Channel, uploading at least 1 video every day. History Masterath started his Let's Play channel in 2010 with a Let's Play of Sonic Chaos followed by Pokemon Green, World Class Leaderboard, Robot Wars Advanced Destruction, Pokemon Channel among others. Most of these Let's Plays were known for being recorded of a television and was of very poor quality. In July of 2011, Masterath celebrated 25 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing ExZeus on the PlayStation 2. In August 2012, Masterath celebrated 50 subscribers by uploading a video of him play Shadow of the Beast for the Sega Genesis. During Masterath's Let's Play of Pokemon Gold, Masterath started uploading a Let's Play video once every 2 days. At the start of 2013, Masterath celebrated 75 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Mario Kart 64 for the Nintendo 64. In March 2013, Masterath celebrated 100 Subscribers by uploading 2 celebratory videos playing Advanced Guardian Heroes for the Game Boy Adavnce and Xenon 2: Megablast for the Sega Master System. In July 2013, Masterath celebrated 125 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Scooby Doo! Mystery Mayhem for the Game Boy Advance. In October of 2013, Masterath started redoing his old Let's Plays (the ones on the television) in better quality including Jade Cocoon, Ready 2 Rumble Boxing and the Retro Sonic Games. This upped his uploading schedule to 1 video per day, which it has now been since October 2013.. Masterath also celebrated 150 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Pokemon X alongside EmoRhino64. In December of 2013, Masterath got a Hauppauge HD PVR 1 for Christmas which allowed him to Let's Play Xbox 360 and Xbox games in his video game library. This was announced in Masterath's New Year's Day Special video playing Awesomenauts on the Xbox 360. In March of 2014, Masterath celebrated 175 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Alien Storm for the Sega Genesis. In May of 2014, Masterath brought a PlayStation 3 which allowed him to Let's Play all of the games in his PlayStation, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation 3 games. In August of 2014, Masterath celebrated 200 subscribers by uploaded 2 videos playing Sonic Generations for the Xbox 360 and Dark Sould for the Xbox 360. In September 2014, Masterath did a week full of Atari 2600 Let's Plays. This week was known as 'Atari Week'. Also in September of 2014. Masterath brought a Nintendo Wii so he could Let's Play the final 2 games that he had to redo from 2010 and 2011 (Pokemon Channel and Super Smash Bros. Melee.) In Febrary of 2015. Masterath made a video showing his entire video game collection which he stated was just about 300 games in total. In April of 2015, Masterath celebrated his 1,000th Video Where he did a Minecraft Q&A Session. In May 2015, Masterath celebrated 225 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth for the PC. In June 2015, Masterath uploaded his 100th Let's Play, XCOM: Enemy Unknown. In October of 2015, Masterath celebrated 250 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Sacred 3 for the PlayStation 3. In November of 2015. The Masterath Gaming channel finally surpassed the Masterath channel in subscriber amount (With Masterath on 256 and Masterath Gaming on 257.) This was revealed on the Masterath website and the 2 channels. In December of 2015. Masterath celebrated 275 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Hearthstone. In Masterath's end of year review video. It was revealed that the monthly video view record had been broken 5 times in 2015. In January of 2016. Masterath celebrated 300 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Brawlhalla. In February of 2016, Masterath celebrated 325 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Nightmare Creatures. In March of 2016, Masterath celebrated 350 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Fingered!. In April of 2016, Masterath celebrated 375 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth. In June of 2016, Masterath celebrated 400 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl and celebrated 425 with a video of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. In July of 2016, Masterath celebrated 450 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Super Meat Boy. In Aufust of 2016. Masterath celebrated 475 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Reigns. In September of 2016. Masterath celebrated 500 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Metroid Prime. In November of 2016, Masterath celebrated 525 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Oh... Sir!! The Insult Simulator. In December of 2016, Masterath celebrated 550 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing Guild of Dungeoneering. In January of 2017, Masterath celebrated 575 subscribers by uploading a video of him playing The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth+. List of Let's Plays Here is a list of all the Let's Plays that Masterath has done. In May 2016, Masterath stated that he had just finished his 176th Let's Play. Masterath currently has 148 completed Let's Plays on his channel. 2002 FIFA World Cup '''| GameCube '''Action 52 | NES Action Bass | PlayStation Age of War | Flash Game Age of War 2 | Flash Game Akinator | Flash Game Alex Kidd in Miracle World | Sega Master System Alien Storm | Sega Genesis Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures | PC Awesomenauts (Co-op with EmoRhino64) | Xbox Live Arcade Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance | Game Boy Advance Barnstorming | Atari 2600 Batman Returns | Sega Master System Berzerk | Atari 2600 Beyblade | PlayStation Blast Chamber | PlayStation Boxing | Atari 2600 Card Shark | PlayStation Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse | Sega Genesis Castlevania | NES Castlevania: The Adventure | Game Boy Cat Mario | Flash Game Catterpillar Construction Zone | Game Boy Columns | Sega Genesis Cool Boarders 4 | PlayStation Dark Castle | Sega Genesis Daze Before Christmas | Sega Genesis Deal or No Deal | Nintendo Wii Destroy All Humans! | PlayStation 2 Destruction Derby | PlayStation Digimon Digital Card Battle | PlayStation Digimon Rumble Arena | PlayStation DLC Quest | PC Donkey Kong | NES Doritos Crash Course | Xbox Live Arcade Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout | PlayStation Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 | PlayStation 2 Dragon Quest 9 | Nintendo DS Dragon Warrior | Game Boy Dragon Warrior 2 | Game Boy Driver | PlayStation E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial | Atari 2600 Elf Bowling 1 & 2 | Game Boy Advance Feel-A-Maze | PC Fighting Masters | Sega Genesis Flappy Bird | Flash Game Fight Night Round 2 '''| PlayStation 2 '''Fire Emblem | Game Boy Advance Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Game Boy Advance Frostbite | Atari 2600 Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets | PlayStation Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone | PlayStation HBO Boxing | PlayStation Indy 500 | Atari 2600 Injustice: Gods Among Us | Xbox 360 International Track & Field | PlayStation International Track & Field 2 | PlayStation Jade Cocoon | PlayStation Jawbreaker | Atari 2600 Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land | Game Boy Advance Kirby's Dream Land | Game Boy Kirby's Dream Land 2 | Game Boy Klax | Atari 2600 Mario & Yoshi | NES McPixel | PC Mega Bomberman | Sega Genesis Missing Translation | PC Monopoly | Game Boy Advance Monster Rancher Advance | Game Boy Advance Mortal Kombat | Sega Genesis Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance | GameCube Mortal Kombat Trilogy | PlayStation NFL Sports Talk Football '93 | Sega Genesis Onside | PlayStation Out of This World | Sega Genesis Plants vs. Zombies | PC Pokemon Black and Blue - Gotta Free 'em All | Flash Game Pokemon Channel | GameCube Pokemon Fire Red (The Infirmus Challenge) | Game Boy Advance Pokemon Green | Game Boy Pokemon Gold | Game Boy Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team | Game Boy Advance Pokemon Pearl | Nintendo DS Pokemon Puzzle League | Nintendo 64 Pokemon Ruby | Game Boy Advance Pokemon Stadium | Nintendo 64 Pokemon Stadium 2 | Nintendo 64 Pokemon White '''| Nintendo DS '''Pokemon Yellow | Game Boy Poker Night at the Inventory | PC Pong | PC Prince of Persia | Sega Master System QWOP | Flash Game Racehorse Tycoon | Flash Game Ready 2 Rumble Boxing | PlayStation Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2 | PlayStation Rise 2: Resurrection | Playstation Rise of the Robots | SNES Robot Wars: Advanced Destruction | Game Boy Advance Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction | PlayStation 2 Rodeo Fever: Steer Wrestling | Arcade Game Scrabble | Game Boy Advance Serpent | Game Boy Shadow of the Beast | Sega Genesis Shining Soul | Game Boy Advance Smurf: Rescue in Gargamel's Castle | ColecoVision Sonic 1 | Sega Master System Sonic 1 | Sega Genesis Sonic 2 | Sega Genesis Sonic 3 | Sega Genesis Sonic & Knuckles | Sega Genesis Sonic Advance | Game Boy Advance Sonic CD | Sega CD Sonic Chaos | Sega Master System Sonic Genesis | Game Boy Advance Spelunky | PC Streets of Rage (Co-op with Exterdeath8) | Sega Genesis Streets of Rage 2 (Co-op with Exterdeath8) | Sega Genesis Super Amazing Wagon Adventure | PC Super Fantasy Zone | Sega Genesis Super Mario Bros. | NES Super Mario Land | Game Boy Super Mario World | SNES Super Smash Bros. | Nintendo 64 Super Smash Bros. Melee | GameCube Swords and Sandals | PC Swords and Sandals 2 | PC The Bible Game | Game Boy Advance The Binding of Isaac '''| PC '''The Flintstones | Sega Genesis The Mail on Sunday - Christmas Quiz | DVD The Revenge of Shinobi | Sega Genesis Theme Park | Sega Genesis TransBot | Sega Master System Victory Boxing Contender | PlayStation Wario Land 4 | Game Boy Advance Whack Your Boss | Flash Game Wheel of Fortune | Sega Genesis Where's Waldo? | NES Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? | Game Boy Advance Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? | PlayStation Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? 2nd Edition | Game Boy Advance Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? Junior Edition | Game Boy Advance Winnie The Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure | Game Boy Advance World Championship Soccer | Sega Genesis World Class Leaderboard | Sega Master System World Soccer | Sega Master System XCOM: Enemy Unknown | Xbox 360 Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories | PlayStation Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses | PlayStation 2 Zombie Baseball | Flash Game Personality and Let's Play Style Masterath is an entertaining Let's Player and occasionally says very odd things for the enjoyment of the viewers. Masterath's commentary style is one of intensity at times to maybe liven up a usually boring game. Masterath is also adamant about his uploading schedule and his backlog of videos. On multiple occasions over the last few years he has a backlog of around 500 videos waiting to be uploaded. He states that even though the backlog is huge, it is the best way for his channel to stay consistent so his watchers do not miss out on his video a day schedule on the off chance that he is unable to make any videos for a few weeks. Masterath has already stated that his favourite game if all time was Jade Cocoon for 10 years until his Let's Play of Pokemon Gold which became his favourite, he has also stated that XCOM: Enemy Unknown is a close third. After 9 LPs of different Sonic the Hedgehog games. Masterath has also stated that the Game Gear/Master System version of Sonic 1 is his all time favourite Sonic game. He has also stated his hatred of the Scrap Brain Zone and more noted, Its music from the Genesis Version of Sonic 1. Even at 1 point, changing the music to the 8-Bit, Game Gear version. In September 2012, Masterath stated his favourite Pokemon Game to be Pokemon Gold and his favourite Pokemon generation to be the Second Generation. Personal Life Masterath was born in Swindon, England in May of 1993 and his lived the rest of his life in a little market town called Cirencester. Masterath has a brother, David (Who appeared in The Poliwhirl Show) and a sister, Sam. Despite being short, Masterath is actually the 2nd tallest member of his family. Masterath is also the uncle of 3 children. In August of 2016, It was revealed that Masterath has a tattoo of a heart on his wrist and below it, the Japanese symbols 再生 (Saisei) meaning 'rebirth'. Masterath has been a fan of the English Football Team Crewe Alexandra for 13 years. In fact his first ever YouTube video was a slide show on the Crewe Alexandra team for the 2007/2008 season. Masterath is a big fan of 70s, 80s Hard Rock and cites Meat Loaf as his favourite artist. In fact, the Meat Loaf song 'California Isn't Big Enough' is Masterath's intro music to his announcements on the Masterath Channel. In part 2 of 'Weston-Super-Mare Holiday 2014 with Exterdeath8', it was revealed that Masterath has Acrophobia (A fear of heights). In the first episode of 'The Night Walk Vlogs' Masterath it was revealed that Masterath also has a type of Paranoia connected to Ochophobia (A fear of vehicles). In the 'Masterath Talks Serious & New Schedule for Videos', It was revealed that between 2010 and the end of 2015. Masterath suffered from depression. In the 'Masterath talks about confronting his demons in 2010', Masterath stated that his depression began after his girlfriend at the time had cheated on him while he was in Stoke-on-Trent visiting his sister who had just given birth to his niece, making him an uncle for the first time (Which he says is the happiest moment of his life). The depression hit him hard and he flunked his first year of college and put on 2 stone (28lbs) in weight. In the next few years, Masterath lost 3 stone 4lbs (46lbs) altogether. This is noticeable if you see his videos in 2010 in comparison to his videos in 2012. In 2011, Masterath returned to college and was able to complete his 2 year course with a C grade. Masterath's closest friend is his comedy duo partner Aaron Skinley (Exterdeath8 on YouTube) and they have been friends for 11 years. They met when a mutual friend met up with both of them so they can all walk to school when Masterath was 12 years old. Exterdeath8 has appeared in 29 Masterath videos and 5 Masterath Gaming videos. Masterath is also close friends with fellow YouTubers Anderson9132, Launch1995 and Burticus who have also appeared in his videos. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:English YouTubers